


breathe in

by twokinds



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twokinds/pseuds/twokinds
Summary: Sousuke laughs, eyes crinkling as the warmth of Haru’s words settle in his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorta in love with this fic so i'm reposting from my old account. wrote this for SASO 2016

“Haruka.” 

Haru stills from his place at the sink.

“Haruka.”

Haru makes his way to the living room—where Sousuke is, lying stomach up, hand curled on his stomach. “What?”

Offering no response, Sousuke twists his mouth and runs his tongue over his teeth as if he is trying to taste the words in his mouth. Sousuke folds his tongue, nibbles on his lip, and tries again, “ _Haruka_.”

Sousuke swallows, takes a breath, and makes a clicking sound with his mouth, satisfied.

Haru stares at his boyfriend from where he stands, a few feet away from the couch, head cocked. “You know, most people call me Haru.”

Sousuke blinks up at him. “Well I’m not most people,” Sousuke teases. 

Haru wrinkles his nose at Sousuke’s words, “You’re right. Most people are kinder and handsomer.”

Sousuke sticks out his tongue, “Maybe you should just go and date that kinder and handsomer person then.”

Haru shifts back and forth on his feet, knits his eyebrows in thought before plopping himself on Sousuke’s stomach, eliciting a groan from Sousuke.

“No, I'm good.” Haru turns to meet Sousuke, eyes twinkling, “You’re not that bad.”

Sousuke laughs, eyes crinkling as the warmth of Haru’s words settle in his chest. Sousuke pulls the hand that was resting on his stomach out from underneath Haru’s legs and wraps it around Haru’s waist along with his other arm. He tugs Haru’s waist lightly, a silent request which has Haru getting off of Sousuke's stomach to lie on top of him—face buried in Sousuke’s chest.

Sousuke runs his hands through Haru’s hair, softly tugging any knots free. When Sousuke’s fingers reach the nape of Haru’s neck, they stay there, gently moving in circles causing Haru to sigh in contentment.

“Haruka.” Sousuke murmurs, voice soft and lips tingling as the importance of that _one_ name wraps around him like a blanket.

Haru shifts and props his head up on his hands, “Aren’t you tired of saying my name, Yamazaki?”

“Ahem, that’s _Sousuke_ to you.”

With a bare hint of a smile, Haru resumes his place lying on Sousuke’s chest. “Aren’t you tired of saying my name, Sousuke?” 

Sousuke closes his eyes, the heat radiating from Haru’s body making him feel warm and compliant. Now that he thinks about it, he is feeling a little bit sleepy as well and settles on the idea of taking a nap just like this. Before he leaves his hazy stream of consciousness and falls into sleep, Sousuke answers Haru’s question with a quick breath and a soft tap on the back of Haru’s neck,  “I don’t think I’ll ever be.”


End file.
